Lost in this world
by ModelSkater
Summary: I was alone in this world and with no one to turn to. So why did they help meRaven
1. Alone

Well I hope you enjoy my story!

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans.

* * *

I walked through the quite alley, as I always did each day. It was like a routine. Of course usually when I walked down the small path I could see better. It was so dark I could barely see the back of my hand. Thanks to my powers though, I managed to make a small light. 'Almost there...' I thought to myself as I saw the end of the narrow way. But I didn't make it to the end. Something pulled me back violently. I tried screaming, which I rarely did, but couldn't. 

"Quiet." A mans voice said lowly, tightening the grip around my mouth. I knew I could get away. I would get away. I pulled away violently making my way out of the man's strong grasp. He tugged atmy shirt roughly leaving a tear down the side. I would usemy powers, but she had so much trouble controlling them...they always seemed to get me into trouble. I quickly flew into tthe roof tops.

* * *

I sat there quietly, shivering violently. The winds stinging my face like knives. I rested my head against the alley wall and sighed heavily. I was use to this kind of stuff. Things that happened in the alley...and being cold until summer. 

I put my knees close to my chest and buried my face in my knees. It was almost impossible to sleep. Actually, it was pretty hard to live period.

* * *

The sun shined brightly in my eyes. 'Morning' Today was my big plan. I ran quickly down the narrow valley and into the busy city. I have it all thought out. I walked into the quiet bank, people writing out papers, impatient children tugging at there mothers pants. 

"Mommy! I want the game!" the child sqweaked.

"Maybe for Christmas." the mother calmly replied.

"But thats a week away! the child whined. I sighed and looked down at my baggy, worn out jeans for a moment and began to walk up to the desk.

"May I help you?" The woman a smile on her face as she scanned over me slowly.

"Yes.." I said slowly as my hands began to glow a dark black. The woman froze for a moment. "I think you know what I want." I blasted a near by desk to show her I was serious. She quickly nodded and walked to the back. I hopped over the desk, "Hurry." I growled as she began to go near the money, but instead she slammed down the alarm. I scooted back as the whole bank went into a frenzy. I hopped over the desk, and began to run out, but I was stopped by a green boy, about my age standing in my way. And then three more people ran in, A boy in a cape with a mask, a girl with red hair and a purple suite, and another boy that looked to be half robot. The boy in the black cape nearly smirked as he saw me, how easy of a job it would be a job to capture me would be is what he was most likely thinking, I did look rather defenseless. He grasped me shoulders violently, and firmly.

"You probaly know where your going." I quickly pushed away.

"Azarath Metrinone Zinthos!" I yelled as a attempted to throw a desk at him but failed thanks to my inexperience.

"Titans Go!" the boy in the cape yelled as the rest of them began to run towards me. The green boy tuned into a Rhino and violently rammed me into a wall. I quickly got up, trying again.

"Azarath Metrinone zinthos!" I yelled wrapping the green boy in plats of steel. The half robot boy ran over to him and began trying to free him. I looked up to see the water sprinklers, hoping that would help I flew up and puched it hard, the water spraying Everywhere. The half robot boy sparked and landed on the floor, the girl with red hair tended to his needs as I quickly flew out. I looked back at the bank, the boy with the black cape apperently couldn't fly. They were going to be after me...and I had to get away.

* * *

What did you think? Good? Bad? I'll continue if I get reviews! 


	2. Friends?

Hey guys I haven't updated for awhile and I was looking back at this story and I can go somewhere with it so Im going to continue. So I'm back and a better writer! Please Reviews. )

* * *

I'm sitting on a roof right now. It's where I usually hide when I think I might be in trouble. I'd stay here for awhile, like always. Of course, to prevent getting caught or in trouble. Maybe I'll go somewhere else where noone knows me. But now it is not safe. _They_ are after me. Whoever _they _were. The scene came back to me and I remembered the green boy. He was different...like me. 

They were all different. But they are _heroes. _Unlike me in my baggy clothes and my well-known bad reputation. That was the first time I had ever robbed someone though. Sadly, I failed though. I only have100 dollars, I've been saving up for monthes for it.I spent most of it though. It was all from an old job working in a diner.Right now Im even scared. Scared of them. There was four... I think. I had beaten _all_ of them though. I won. Me alone. Maybe I'm not as weak as I thought. Maybe my power is alot more than that.

If I'm going to stay here though, I got to get a different look to atleast make everyone not on the alarm when they saw me. I can spend some of my money to fix myself up abit. I slowly stood up and flew down from the roof and walked into an old custom made store. It has clothes to corny costumes.

"Hello, welcome." A lady said not bothering to look up from her magazine.

I began to scan through the clothes. I pulled out a pair of black pants, looking like they would fit me well, and then got a very dark smokey gray shirt. It all rang up to twenty-five dollars, I had done better then I had hoped. I walked into the store's bathroom and changed. I looked cleaner, but still not disguisable. It was my hair I think. It was long, down to my shoulders, and abit greasy I hate to admit. But who could I actually get to cut it without noticing me?

There was that old woman down the block. I got my hair cut about a year ago from her she didn't even say a word to me. I mean shes ancient, how would she notice, really? I put some shades over my eyes and began down the block to her small, shaggy store. It looks like it could just collapse any minute. It's old, and grey, the white paint was nearly all chipped off showing the old burned looking wood underneath it. Nobody even dare to get their hair touched in such a dirty looking place.

I walked in, the door swinging closed behind me, and a soft bell ringing from above my head.

"Yes? What do you want?" She squinted at me, then put on her glasses.

"Just a hair cut. I replied quickly.

"Sit. Right there in that chair." she snapped.

I slowly sat down and waited nervously the thought that someone could recognize me terrified me. She dipped my head under the warm water and began scrubbing it roughly.

"Now we cut it." she said hoarsely scrubbing my head with a towel. She began to cut it.

"Umm...just cut it really short."I mumbled.

She didn't reply she continued. About forty-five minutes later she croaked, "Done!"

I looked up. My hair was short. It was longer in the front, then got short in the back. I'm not sure if she did it on purpose, or she just couldn't cut hair, but I liked it. I walked out of the shop after paying her a grand total of 20 dollars. I looked different. With my new clothes, shades, and hair, I might be able to get a way with it.

I heard a low rumble in the pit of my stomach and went to grab something to eat. I went to a pizza place ans sat down to eat. I felt good. I took a bite out of my pizza and slowly scanned the diner. Sure, I could get caught, but what do I have to lose anyways? I almost choked on my food when I saw them. All four of them sitting at the diner eating. The heroes I saw just two days before.

"Pepperoni!" The green boy screeched, "I almost ate that. Thanks alot guys." I saw him throw down the piece, then look over to me. I felt my face burn red, and I quickly lookd down.

He got up and began to walk towards me, I felt panic take over me. He knew. He knew who I was!

"Hi. Im Beast Boy" He smiled and sat down by me. I could tell he was waiting for me to introduce myself.

"Oh, umm.. Im Raven." I still wasn't looking straight at him.

"I haven't seen you around, did you just move here?"

"Oh..yea. Yea. I just moved here." I said quickly.

"Really? From where?" He asked.

Think Raven! Where did I move from?

"Umm..uhh..." I bit my bottom lip.

"Hey Beast Boy who are you talking to?" A boy with a black cape walked over and sat down, I think I remeber him, he was the boy who couldn't catch me because he can't fly.

"Her name's Raven. She just moved here." Beast Boy took a drink of soda.

"Hey Raven, Im Robin." he looked over to the rest of the group. "That's Starfire."

The bubbley girl walked over a big grin spreading across her face. "Hello Raven." She smiled at me and sat down by Robin.

"Oh, and that's Cyborg." he gestured over to him and Cyborg raised his hand at me and smiled.

Of course. My luck I bump into all of them. And their actually being friendly to me. And now to top it all, Im lying and now I feel like shit.

* * *

Hope you liked it..make sure to review! 


	3. A note

**Author's Note**

* * *

Unfortunalty, I will not be updating this story due to no reviews. However, if a get a few I will add a new chapter.

Thanks.


End file.
